


Nightmares and Comfort

by bringinsassyback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Winchester Fluff, So we'll see where this goes, Still not sure which relationship is gonna be endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringinsassyback/pseuds/bringinsassyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this takes place in the era of the men of letters, but before the trials. The story begins in the MOL bunker, when the boys (and Maya, the OFC) catch wind of a few mysterious deaths in Iowa. Dean and Maya start out as friends, but over the course of the case, they grow closer and closer until... well. You know. Anyway, have fun reading, I hope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters, although I intensely wish I do. That doesn't make very much sense, but whatever. You get the point.

I awoke to Sam shaking me roughly awake.  
“Maya. Maya, wake up. We found a deal in Iowa ,” he told me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned, propped up on my elbows.   
“What?” I asked, confusion clouding my sleep-addled brain. “You found a gig in Iowa? Are you sure it’s our sort of thing?”   
“Yeah, I’m sure. Now get up and get ready, we’ve got a job to do,” Sam grumbled, walking to my bedroom door.   
“What time are we leaving?” I asked, before he could walk down the hall.  
“ I don’t know, maybe an hour?” He responded.   
“Alright, thanks,” I responded. I flopped back down onto the bed and lied there for a moment before sighing and hauling myself out of bed. I trudged down the hall to the bathroom after grabbing a towel and hopped into the shower. I groaned as the water hit my back and my scalp. The water pressure was truly marvelous. As I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I heard the bathroom door open. I poked my head around the shower curtain to see Dean squeezing a stripe of toothpaste onto his toothbrush.  
“Ahem,” I said, raising my eyebrows.  
“Good morning to you too” Dean answered, shifting his weight onto his heels and glancing at me.  
“I’m kind of trying to take a shower here,” I told him.  
“Okay, so what? It’s not like I can see anything,” Dean responded, eyes flicking once below my chin before returning my gaze once more. I grunted and resumed washing my hair, ignoring the slight fluttering in my gut. By the time I had finished showering, Dean had left, so I got out and got dressed. As I neared the kitchen, I could hear Sam and Dean talking about something, but their discussion stopped as soon as I entered the room.   
“Good morning, boys,” I said in an attempt to make the silence unawkward. “Mind telling me what this Iowa deal is?” I asked, taking out a skillet to make some eggs.  
“Um, sure,” Sam spoke up. “ A number of unusual deaths have been reported in Shenandoah, Iowa.”   
“What makes them unusual?” I asked, after Sam didn’t continue.  
“Well, they all seem to have died of cardiac arrest.”  
“Aaaannnndddd…?” I prompted, cracking a couple of eggs into the skillet.  
“They were all children. All of the victims were in perfect health until they died.”  
“Interesting,” I said. “Any suspects?”  
“Yeah, we think it could be a bangungot, a cazador, or a boggart,” Dean piped up. I shoveled my scrambled eggs onto a plate and joined the boys at the table, pretending I knew what those things were.  
“What were you guys talking about before I came in here?” I asked, glancing at Dean slyly out of the corner of my eye.  
“Well, actually-” Sam smirked, before saying, “ouch” and glaring at Dean.  
“We were just talking about… taxes,” Dean replied, obviously lying.  
“Uh-huh. Taxes. Sure.” I said.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower and finish getting ready,” Sam announced, standing. “You had both better be alive when I come back,” he threatened, then left. Dean reached out and grabbed a chunk of egg from my plate, tilting his head back and dropping it in, rather like a baby bird.  
“Dude,” I told him, pointing the tines of my fork toward him threateningly, “I will cut you.”  
“Okay, okay! Geez, Maya,” Dean stated, holding his hands up in mock innocence, just to snatch another tidbit off my plate.  
“Do you want some?” I asked, sighing. Dean merely shrugged. “Go grab an extra plate and a fork,” Dean happily got up and did as I had asked. I finished eating and washed my utensils, putting them back in the cupboard. “I’m gonna go finish packing and shit,” I told him.   
“Alright,” he responded, briefly glancing up from his nearly-finished plate of eggs. I went back to my bedroom and quickly threw some outfits into a suitcase, then debated with myself what kind of weapons to bring. I trotted through the empty kitchen and into the library to do a little research.  
I spent a while searching through some books until I came across some passages about bangungots, cazadors, and boggarts. Bangungots were creatures from the Phillipines that killed people while they were asleep. Obviously, I thought, it can’t be a bangungot because none of the victims were asleep at the time of death. Did Sam and Dean do ANY research on these things? With bangungots ruled out, I moved on to researching cazadors.  
Apparently, they were giant flying insects whose weakness were their wings. If you could shoot a small area at the base of the wing, you could kill it. They had no motive for killing, and they didn’t eat anything, so I figured that they were an unlikely suspect, especially considering that they came from South Africa. I closed that book and selected another from the shelves.  
Boggarts are English creatures that take the place of a person’s worst nightmare. If someone is exposed to it long enough, their heart could stop out of fear. According to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, boggarts like to live in dark enclosed places. The only way to kill a boggart is to destroy their home. Satisfied with my findings, I went to the armory and packed a gun, an axe, and a hatchet.  
By the time I had everything together, Sam and Dean were putting their stuff in the Impala. I did the same, and after arguing with Sam over who got the front seat, (Sam won, with rock) we rolled out to Shenandoah, Iowa.


End file.
